


you don't have to know. you can simply accept.

by niigaki



Category: A Pink, Boyfriend, K-pop
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Ada nada ketus yang terdengar, atau seperti itulah yang dikira oleh Hayoung. Seiring dengan denyutan di dadanya yang setiap detiknya terasa menyakitkan, kakinya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. ) // PLOTLESS!! Timeline sedikit ngaco, dan mungkin OOC :| for @kuroliv dear :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to know. you can simply accept.

**_i._ **

 

_“Oppa, gwenchanha?”_

 

Hayoung mengerutkan kening, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan sepasang kristal bening yang besar dan menyorotkan tanda tanya besar. Ada sapuan rona khawatir yang mewarnai raut wajah sang _maknae_ , dihiasi pula dengan semburat merah yang merajai pipi gembilnya. Tangan terulur dengan jemari yang terentang, sedikit gemetar, terlihat seolah ia ingin menyentuh kening yang diajak bicara. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi terkepal erat di dada, menahan debaran jantung yang berdetak cepat.

 

Pemuda bersurai gelap tersentak bangun dari alam lamunan dan otomatis mengambil satu langkah mundur sebelum ujung jemari lawan bicara sempat menyentuh kulitnya. Obsidiannya bergulir ke samping, menghindari tatapan sang gadis yang serasa menusuk. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menenangkan degup jantung yang menggila dalam waktu singkat, dan kemudian memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terucap sebelumnya. Namun benaknya serasa kosong, dan tatapan gadis itu mengacaukan pikirannya.

 

“T-tidak ada apa-apa.”

 

Kerutan halus di kening terlihat kian dalam. Ujung bibirnya berkedut menahan rasa kesal yang mendadak saja melanda karena uluran tangannya ditampik secara halus. Segera saja tangannya diturunkan; kesepuluh jemari menyatu dalam tautan gelisah, saling meremas cemas. Dari gestur yang kentara jelas dilakukan, pemuda tersebut sedang menghindar, entah mengapa. Padahal apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah bertanya, mengkhawatirkan keadaan, ingin mencoba membantu jika bisa.

 

“Bohong?”

 

Nada tanya, karena Hayoung sendiri ragu-ragu.

 

Dari yang ia amati sebelum menghampiri, pemuda Jo tersebut terlihat lesu, tidak begitu secerah dan seceria biasanya. Dugaannya, mungkin sakit. Tak heran, sungguh, dengan jadwal yang memadat menjelang akhir tahun seperti ini masalah fisik jelas menjadi permasalahan utama. Hayoung mengerti akan timbunan kelelahan yang dirasa—toh mereka kurang lebih memiliki agenda yang sama, dengan acara yang diikuti yang sebagian besar sama. (Dan sungguh, menemukan keberadaan sang pemuda di tengah _performance_ rasanya seperti mendapatkan suntikan semangat.)

 

Syukurlah jika memang tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, bahwa ketakutannya sebelum ini merupakan paranoia belaka, bahwa sang pemuda baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi bagaimana jika apa yang menjadi respon merupakan sebuah upaya untuk membuatnya menjauh? Suatu dusta yang sengaja diucap agar tak ada lagi pertanyaan lain yang terlontar, agar ia menyurut mundur dan pergi begitu saja? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kata-kata yang terdengar gugup tadi? Apapun itu, Hayoung berpendapat ia harus memastikannya sebelum melangkah pergi.

 

Pandangan lawan bicara masih tetap mengamati sudut ruangan yang membosankan, dipakukan pada noda samar di dinding. Rasa kesal kian memenuhi dada sang maknae mendapati ia seolah tak dihiraukan. Kepalanya ditelengkan, membuat surai sehitam arang bergoyang pelan membingkai wajah yang tak kehilangan rona khawatirnya sedari tadi. Bibir digigit, menanti jawaban—yang diharap jujur, kali ini.

 

“Kau pikir aku berbohong?”

 

Ada nada ketus yang terdengar, atau seperti itulah yang dikira oleh Hayoung. Seiring dengan denyutan di dadanya yang setiap detiknya terasa menyakitkan, kakinya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan sorot kebingungan memenuhi bola kacanya, menahan agar air yang mulai menggenangi mata tidak tumpah ruah.

 

“Eh. Ah, _m-mianhae, Oppa._ ”

 

.

 

**_ii._ **

 

No Minwoo bukanlah tipikal orang yang peka.

 

Serahkan segala sensitifitas yang berhubungan dengan orang lain dan sosialita pada si pirang Jo, yang memang lebih perhatian terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya daripada _member_ lain, dan yang paling supel, mungkin. Atau malah pada sang _leader_ sendiri, Donghyun, yang paling tua dan pastinya lebih bijaksana dan cermat dalam menghadapi seluruh anggota yang masih tergolong labil. Yang pasti, No Minwoo bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menerka perasaan orang lain—apalagi di tengah kesibukan.

 

Beristirahat dari latihan yang cukup ketat dan membuat keringatnya bercucuran bahkan di tengah musim dingin yang menggigit tulang. Meraih handuk kecil yang langsung saja digunakan untuk menyeka bulir keringat yang membasahi kening. Pantatnya direbahkan, duduk dengan santai sementara handuknya kini menutupi kepala. Air dalam botol minuman pun cepat diteguk, menghapus dahaga yang timbul, sekaligus mengisi kembali cairan dalam tubuh yang hilang akibat gerakan yang diulang sedari tadi.

 

Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari sisi membuat kegiatannya dihentikan. Menoleh ke sisi, hazelnya mengintip dari bawah handuk, menangkap sosok partnernya dalam stage special yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi duduk, dengan bibir digigit dan wajah ditekuk. Tangan yang masih memegang botol minum diturunkan, kening berkerut heran, dan bibirnya menyapa dengan nada penuh tanya, “Hayoung _ie_?”

 

Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa ada yang ingin ditanyakan oleh gadis itu.

 

Sembari memeluk lutut, Hayoung mengucap pelan, begitu lirih hingga Minwoo harus mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat agar dapat menangkap ucapan sang dara dengan jelas, “Minwoo- _oppa_ ,” kepala menunduk, menatap kerutan yang tercipa pada celana senam yang ia kenakan dengan kening yang berlipat-lipat. Genangan air yang memenuhi matanya berhasil ditahan, namun sakit di dada masih saja terasa menyakitkan, “Apa.. Kwangmin- _oppa_ membenciku?”

 

Jawabannya langsung saja meluncur cepat, “Nggak kok.”

 

“Benar?” Hayoung mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat lebih cerah kali ini.

 

“Iya,” mengangguk yakin. “Setahuku sih dia malahan—,” kalimatnya terhenti di tengah udara  Kilau cerah melintasi iris, ada siluet seorang gadis yang membayang dalam kristalnya. Sekilas semu merah merambati pipi. “Chorong- _noona_ ~!” seruan keras, bibir yang ditarik membentuk cengiran riang, lambaian tangan. Lalu handuknya ditarik lepas dari kepala. Kaki melangkah, berderap menghampiri gadis yang ia panggil sebelumnya. Meninggalkan _maknae_ lainnya terbengong bingung di lantai dengan mata yang mengerjap tak percaya.

 

Serahkan pada No Minwoo, untuk merusak suasana dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

 

Seperti yang telah berkali-kali dijelaskan, Minwoo bukanlah seorang yang peka.

 

.

 

**_iii._ **

 

Ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas luka yang kentara dalam kristal gelap milik gadis tersebut meski hanya sekilas saja ia menatapnya. Sebuah sikap yang bodoh, mengalihkan pandangan sedari tadi dan menoleh di saat terakhir—hanya karena ia merasa salah tingkah dan sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan gadis yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Apalagi jika bertatapan sembari bercakap-cakap, bisa-bisa jantungnya meledak. Begitu permintaan maaf berkumandang, Kwangmin menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada yang tidak benar—sepertinya.

 

Tangannya terulur cepat, namun hanya udara yang ditangkap olehnya. Hayoung terlanjur melangkah pergi sebelum Kwangmin sempat memperbaiki kesalahannya yang masih ia ketahui apa. Rasa bersalah mulai menggelayuti. Bercampur dengan kebingungan yang memuncak. Depresi dengan segala ketidakpahaman yang dirasa, sang pemuda mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

 

“ _Yah_ , kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?”

 

Kwangmin menoleh ke asal suara yang mendadak muncul, mendapati kakaknya telah berada di sisi dengan berkacak pinggang. Keningnya berkerut, dan lelaki bersurai gelap ini merengut ke arah saudara kembarnya tersebut. “Siapa yang kau maksud, _Hyung_?” menyahut dengan nada tersinggung. Dua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan gaya merajuk. “Aku nggak bodoh, kok.” Memang ia sedikit lamban dalam mencerna suatu hal, tapi ia tidak pantas mendapat julukan semacam itu kan?

 

“Kau, tentu saja,” Youngmin menusukkan ujung telunjuknya ke pundak yang lebih muda untuk lebih menekankan maksudnya. “Dia mencemaskanmu, tahu. Hayoung, maksudku.” Decakan kecil lolos dari sulung Jo. “Tahu sih kau ini berusaha menjaga _image_ , tapi bukan berarti kau harus menjawabnya dengan ketus begitu.”

 

“Eh? Siapa yang jaga _image_?!” Kwangmin mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan. Tak merasa melakukan apa yang baru saja dituduhkan padanya. Yah, dia tadi memang merasa sedikit gugup dan grogi didekati oleh Hayoung secara mendadak, mengingat mereka kali ini bukanlah pasangan di _performance_ mendatang—yang mana berarti seharusnya tak ada urusan bagi gadis itu untuk dekat-dekat Kwangmin sendiri, kan? Ya ya ya, mereka bukanlah pasangan dalam _stage_ lagi. _Sigh_.

 

Youngmin menoyor kepala lawan bicaranya. “Kau ini saat sedang sakit jadi makin susah diajak bicara,” menukas pelan, sedikit kesal. “Dia, itu perempuan. Ucapanmu tadi terdengar nggak begitu bersahabat. Hasilnya? _Pikirkan sendiri_.” Mendengus. “Katanya kan kau—” suaranya menghilang, sementara Youngmin melirik ragu-ragu ke balik punggung, menatap seorang gadis di sana. Takut membocorkan sebuah rahasia.

 

Kata-kata saudara kembarnya bergaung dalam gendang timpani. Dan benaknya masih saja tetap melayang pada sang maknae grup yang bernaung di bawah agensi A Cube tersebut. Tatapannya kemudian beralih, mencari-cari sosok yang berada dalam pikiran, dan pada akhirnya menemukan yang bersangkutan sedang berbincang dengan Minwoo di tengah ruangan. Namun tiba-tiba saja _maknae_ Boyfriend tersebut berlalu pergi begitu saja.

 

“Minwoo juga bodoh, ck.”

 

Youngmin mendorong tubuh adiknya dengan kedua tangan tanpa perasaan.

 

“Sana, sana. Keburu ada yang ambil.”

 

...

 

“Tuh, dia sudah kubantu. Beres kan?”

“ _Gomawo, Youngmin-ah~_ tapi kata-katamu barusan.. cukup kejam ya.”

“Masih untung aku bantu. Kalau nggak kau suruh juga mana aku mau.”

“...jahat.”

“Dia seharusnya berpikir sendiri supaya lebih dewasa.”

 

.

 

**_iv._ **

 

Latihan yang tak dapat dikatakan sempurna. Pemuda yang menjauhinya. Percakapan yang terhenti sebelum akhir. Ditinggalkan di tengah perbincangan begitu saja. Rasanya hari ini berlalu dengan tak begitu baik bagi gadis ini, bukan begitu? Hayoung sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hari apa, tanggal berapa—apakah peruntungannya memang sedang di batas paling bawah?

 

Helaaan napas panjang lolos dari sang gadis. Hampir saja ia bangkit dengan niat mencari para unnie-nya untuk mendapatkan pelukan penambah semangat—ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, terpisah jarak beberapa jengkal. Semu merah muda merayapi pipi yang putih, sementara matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

 

“ _Oppa_?”

 

Hayoung membuka mulut, sejenak terhenti—lalu mengatupkan bibirnya kembali dengan segera. Keningnya dikernyitkan dengan alis yang bertaut. Seolah berubah pikiran, ia menggelengkan kepala, menandakan batalnya keinginan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Ia ditolak sebelumnya. Tak lagi berani banyak bertanya, takut kembali mendapatkan respon yang sama, yang akan melukai hatinya kembali.

 

Oleh karena itu kali ini Kwangmin yang berinisiatif untuk memulai. Didorong dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Youngmin barusan, juga untuk menghapus hening yang memeluk dua insan tersebut. “ _Jeon gwaenchanhayo_ ,” menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dihindari dengan sengaja.

 

—jujur.

 

_He’s not fine._

 

Memalukan, namun benar, ia tak bisa tenang begitu saja melihat bagaimana Hayoung dan Minwoo berpasangan, setelah selama ini biasanya dia yang menjadi _partner_ bagi maknae A Pink tersebut di tiap stage special. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak begitu sehat—virus flu yang menyerang kala musim dingin menjelang. Debaran jantung yang melebihi intensitas normal dengan denyutan perih, entah karena sakit atau karena keberadaan gadis di sisinya tersebut, jelas bukan kriteria orang yang baik-baik saja.

 

“Sakit?”

 

Kwangmin mengangguk lesu.

 

Cemas kembali mewarnai raut sang dara. Bibir digigit, dan sorot matanya terlihat penuh kekhawatiran. Benar saja apa dugaannya tadi. Yang melandasi perbedaan sikap dan tingkah laku pemuda tersebut adalah kondisi badan yang kurang sehat. “ _Ppalli byeong-won-eseo, Oppa_ ,” tulus ia berkata, seraya mendoakan dalam hati.

 

Sembari menggigit bibirnya, Hayoung melirik jam dinding, menghitung dengan cepat dalam bungkam, lalu berjingkat mendekat. Menghapus spasi di antara mereka. Bahu dan bahu akhirnya saling bersentuhan halus. “Masih ada waktu istirahat sebelum latihan selanjutnya,” mengucap pelan, lalu menepuk pundak yang berada di dekat lawan bicara, “Coba saja tidur sebentar. Aku nggak akan bergerak.”

 

Setidaknya dengan mencuri waktu beristirahat, mungkin saja pemuda tersebut akan lebih kuat dalam menghadapi latihan selanjutnya. Mereka masih memiliki agenda yang cukup padat setelah ini. Tak hanya A Pink, Boyfriend pun sama. Melihat ada ragu yang melintas di dalam obsidian sang pemuda, Hayoung melanjutkan cepat-cepat, “Kubangunkan nanti begitu waktu istirahat habis.”

 

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir. Kwangmin mengangguk kecil dan merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak gadis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Tak begitu nyaman, pundak ringkih yang menjadi sandaran terasa keras dengan tulang yang menonjol—namun tak ada keluhan yang lolos dari bibir. “ _Kamsahamnida_.” Jemarinya merayap, tertangkup di atas tangan sang dara, merasakan panas yang menguar dari sentuhan mereka; lalu saling mengaitkan jemari.

 

“ _Oppa_ —”

 

Kwangmin telah terlelap bahkan sebelum suara lirih milik Hayoung sempat terdengar kembali.

 

“— _niga jeil joha_.”

**Author's Note:**

> INI APAAA? (۳˚Д˚)۳ saya juga ga paham ini fic intinya apaaan HEAAA щ(ºДºщ) aduh, fic ini awkward banget =)) duh, tapi itu yang bikin saya suka sama kwangmin/hayoung :'3 mereka manis, tapi awkward, banget. hayoungie itu adorkable maknae yang cantik dan ga berasa kayak maknae, tapi dia emang beneran awkward. *dibanting* sementara kwangmin yang sifatnya 4D.. =)) yah, taulah gimana =)) #PLAK
> 
> btw pas stage special cupid apink-boyfriend, kwangmin betulan sakit yang bikin dia pake kacamata item itu ' 'd
> 
> dan ternyata saya tetep aja ga bisa lepas dari minwoo/chorong dan youngmin/yookyung. sigh. *TENDANG YOUNGMIN* D


End file.
